Skyline
'WELCOME TO SKYLINE, ZATOISHWAN GUILD' Welcome to our wiki! Feel free to browse and learn a bit more about the guild. Skyline was formed in the very early days of the 2.0 Server, Zatoishwan's existence. After a long period of inactivity, Nixie revived Skyline in December 2012, and the former Skyline and Veritas Aequitas crew, old friends and new, decided to team up and work on providing a haven for members of a variety of levels and experience in the game. Skyline, is remembered by many players on the server, and some of these once again, call it home after so many years. Many new members stream in on a weekly basis and we have been exceptionally lucky to be blessed with such wonderful personalities and players, regardless of their level or skill. Many new friendships have already developed and we hope that these will be nourished in the very exciting year to come! Lead by Nixie, and managed by her epic team of SiCs, Adi-Smash, Sinisterz, Rascallon and Leos, we have high hopes for Skyline's bright future! HIERARCHY Leader ''': Currently Nixie is the figurehead of Skyline, however much like its early counterpart, Veritas Aequitas, Skyline is lead by a council of like-minded officers who make important decisions for the guild, together. '''Second in Command : Promotion to the SiC rank is handled internally by pre-existing SiCs and ultimately, the Leader. To be considered for this position, one needs to display qualities that we believe encompass what it takes to run a guild of this nature: leadership, trust, friendship, loyalty, maturity and responsibility. The rank handles issues of alliances, guild relations, rank promotions, guild events and member disputes. Treasurer: A group of trusted members that work in conjunction with the Officers to ensure smooth running of the Guild. Treasurers are long-standing members or recent invitees who have had a long standing relationship with the Leadership Team of Skyline and sufficient experience in Guild management. These officers are responsible for helping out with Guild Events, are consulted when other Officers need opinions on any issues that may arise within the guild and are able to fulfill a Recruitment role in the absence of SiC, Leader and Recruitment Officer. Recruitment Officer: These individuals are handpicked by the Leadership Team and may be nominated by members and other Recruitment Officers. These people must display utmost loyalty to Skyline and have sufficient communication skills in order to talk to and guide potential and new members. They are a shining example of our ideal Skyline member. Recruitment Officers are able to Invite and manage the ranks of members. They are also sometimes asked to assist where possible with Guild Events and while the guild is run by a joint effort of the Leader, SiCs and Treasurers, we like to include our Recruitment Officers in any important business that affects membership. Protector ': Protectors are our Level 200s. They are responsible for perc defense and are given priority via the "Main Perc Defender" privilege. We expect Protectors to donate at least a portion of their xp to the Guild. '''Guard ': Full membership status for Skyline. Scouts may be promoted to the position after having been active in the guild for a fair amount of time, and having passed a majority "full membership" vote from the current Officers. Only those with MAIN characters in the guild qualify for this rank. 'Scouts ': Scouts are established Guild members who have met the 150 level cap and have proved to be a regular contributor to the guild. 'Initiate ': Initiates are official members of the Guild. If you do not yet meet the 150 level requirement but are active in the Guild, you will get automatically ranked to Initiate after a short period of time as an Apprentice. Initiates have access to Perc rights. 'Apprentice ': These are the newest additions to the guild. Upon invite, you are automatically ranked to Apprentice. These members are given rights to modify their XP donations, and enter Guild houses. The Apprentice Rank is an important position for new members. This is where we find out if members are compatible with Skyline and will set the tone for what is to come out of your experience guilded with us. Mentors play an important role in helping new members settle into our way of doing things. 'Mascots ': Mascots are any alts you may have in Guild. If there are no deserters and we are currently full, members may be asked to remove an alt to make space until such time as we have gained enough levels to invite alt characters again. 'Reservists ': People who are going on hiatus or taking a break will be put on Reservist. If after a month and a half, these people have not returned to the game, they may be removed, should space be required for new members. When they return to the game, space will be made for them to rejoin provided they are willing and active. 'Deserters ': People who have been inactive for 20 days or more without any word to the Leadership Team. These people will be looked at first when the need arises to make space for new members. '''SPECIALITY RANKS Chosen One : Given to winners of special events for a period of time. Treasure Hunter : Given to prospecting alts. If your pp alt is 200, you may choose between this rank, and Protector. Nuisance ': Given to members who left the guild previously and have asked to rejoin on a trial basis. These members will only be re-invited if the majority of members of the Leadership Team agree and will be ranked accordinly after a period of time. '''Spy ': This is reserved for Sneaky-Josh. He isn't really a spy, we promise. 'Mentor ': Given to members who are long standing but not interested in participating in Guild Management at all. Generally these members should have a large knowledge base about the game and willing to help out our little ones from time to time. They are expected to work along side Recruitment Officers in helping new members learn more about how things are done in Skyline. '''Requirements New recruits are accepted after a chat with anyone involved in Recruitment and go ahead is given from members of the Leadership Team. New members can be any level, provided they display some level of maturity, are able to communicate in English and do not beg for leeching or items in Guild Chat. We need to make this point abundantly clear! We allow all levels but being self-motivated is very important. Please feel free to visit our website, as it contains much more detail about the guild and recruitment, as well as various features such as our Guild Forum, Gallery and Blog. OUR WEBSITE